


the beauty of people

by nisshi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Poetry, Psychology, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisshi/pseuds/nisshi
Summary: Your beauty was everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever desired. You're the definition of beauty. You're my muse, the source of my inspiration. You meant everything to me, but what did I mean to you?'welcome to my darkness'
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 2





	1. black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> please note: english is not my first langauge and therefore i'd be happy if you'd point out grammar/spelling mistakes in a nice way <3

You are currently playing:

Black and Blue  
A.C.E  
]____|________________[  
  
0:49 3:32  
  
▶️ 🔂

'Please come into my darkness'  
'Use your warmth to envelope me'  
'Say that you also want to have me'


	2. 11th August 2020

"Nothing is scarier than the fear of getting used by someone. Every relationship relies on trust. It doesn't matter if it's your friend, your lover or your family. If you trust a person and they abuse your trust it hurts. Not only the heart suffers, but the own pride too and in the end, it can really affect someone's mental health", is what the boy next to me read out loud.

I knew him, but at the same time, I didn't. He was a stranger, but a well-known face. I glanced at the mint-haired boy multiple times. He often visited this little bookshop and his unique hair color grabbed everyone's attention.

,,What are your thought on this extract?", he suddenly asked, starring at me. His eyes reflected some sort of sadness. They probably saw many things, many negative ones. However his expression wasn't cold nor empty, it shone in warmth

"It sounds interesting, but very sad. I personally don't think I could ever read something like this", i told him my honest opinion. He just nodded and and put the book back at it's place. "I think the it's very good described. The author knew what he was doing, if it's good for such a topic is the other question", he looked at me again.

I lost myself in his eyes. The paradoxical fact about them caught me. How can such sad eyes look so warm and welcoming? I love his eyes, his beautiful eyes. And i fell deeper in deeper.

But it wasn't only his eyes, he himself cast a spell over me. His beauty, his charisma, he as a person. He seemed so mysterious. What did he see to get such sad looking eyes? What made him happy so they didn't lose their warmth?

This was the end of the few sceonds in which i scruntinized him. They felt like hours and i probably could even do it for hours.

Before i could even think about what just happened to me, i had gone to the book shelve where he stood just a few moments ago. Why did i fall for him this hard? 

I carefully took the book which he read. 

"美 - the beauty of people

Written by Nyrk Asscsyrk"

The title didn't fit considering the extract. However the whole book could be different, it was just a small part. I opened it and a small piece of paper fell out.

"Humans make beauty standards.  
But are those really every possibility of beauty?  
Are the human ideals really the perfect picture of a human?"

It was written by hand and with ink. It was very beautiful. Maybe it was the mint boys' paper? I looked through the window, in the direction he went to and in the book, again. I put the paper back in, as well as the book.

Every second i was longer in this store, looking for interesting books, i came across the book from the mint boy more and more. And with each thought about it it became more and more intersting 

I asked myself what would be written on the other pages, what other topics would be covered, if it's one or many different stories.

At the end of the day i decided to buy it and i hoped i won't regret it.


End file.
